


I suppose there’s room for one more

by killunary



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Also yes. Those white women aren't fools. They paid attention to everyone's, Some questions simply should go without being asked but particularly the ones, ass of the nonblacks who couldn't stand that the attractive white boy adored a, black girl. H/rry flirting with everything in a skirt in D3 was those white women's, reaction h/ma when D2 dropped as well as m/l x h/rry being pulled out of the, way of placating the racist nonblacks., with obvious answers. Is the sky blue? Yes. Is the Descendants fandom racist?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-24 20:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20913380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killunary/pseuds/killunary
Summary: Once, only Harry had been allowed into her world.





	I suppose there’s room for one more

**Author's Note:**

> Still losin my damn mind over my baby's txt's concept trailer... A big budget doesn't automatically guarantee a solid video like they really delivered with a fuckin BACKDROP. Lol kinda hate them for dropping such a quality trailer like that cuz now I'm even more impatient for TDC: Magic. I'll have ateez's album to hold me over, though. I adore ateez but musically is where they miss the mark. I blame it on them damn KQ producers like they really don't want my boys to be great. Fingers crossed that they deliver with their first full length album, though. Their second EP was the only EP that I consider to be solid because it was only two songs I didn't like off that one but unfortunately, I only like one off ep 1 and two off ep 3. Wonderland is EXTREMELY promising, though like the snippet BANGS and whew, my boys are PERFORMERS. The only area you can criticize them is their music like lol critique them in any other area and you gone look mad goofy. To all tuning into this fic, I hope y'all enjoy it.:)

It wasn’t easy being twelve and yet, being expected to run an entire restaurant by herself from taking the customers’ orders to wiping the tables down to washing the dishes and so much more tasks that wouldn’t put as much stress on her if she were given a helping hand from her mother. “The customer is always right” is a universal saying across all businesses involving customer service but this was the Isle of the Lost so it was nothing but a bunch of bullshit and something that would only make her job all the more unbearable than it already was. Whether or not she gave these bastards called customers a “customer service friendly attitude”, they still always came back to this shitty establishment.

The shop has a handful of regulars with the dimwitted, youngest son of Gaston being one of them. Perhaps, if Gil wasn’t so damn harmless, she’d find his idiocy and every day presence at the shop irritating. While on the clock at work, she made her bad attitude known by always keeping a scowl on her face and shooting a glare at anyone who got too rowdy. Gil wasn’t turned off by her unfriendliness, though, always greeting her warmly upon entering the shop and making one-sided small talk with her when she’d happened to venture near the table he was sitting at while sweeping the floors. She’d snapped at customers before and always felt tempted to tell Gil to shut the fuck up but she just…couldn’t. And it was a fact that irked her because he was just another annoying customer and yet, she couldn’t find it in her to be mean to him.

Just because she ignored Gil didn’t mean she was lacking in observational skills. It had been approximately two years, since Gil last stepped into the shop alongside his family. The family of five had frequented the restaurant for years until they suddenly stopped and then it was only Gil coming into the shop all by his lonesome. While Gil liked to switch it up when it came to ordering off the menu, the one thing that remained consistent is him always ordering a side of fishcakes.

She figured that today would be another busy, dreary day for her at the shop but then the young girl paused, a sudden off feeling making her grip the handle of the broom, her cold, harsh eyes scanning the area. Her eyes fall on Gil, eyebrows creasing at his slumped shoulders and at the fact that he hadn’t even touched his food. She tells herself to get back to work, to stop staring at Gil but she knows that even if she does, she won’t be able to focus and hates that it’ll be all because the idiot sitting alone at the table near the center of the shop isn’t chipper today like he usually is. Whatever it was that had the fool down, she’s sure that in a little bit over an hour, he’ll be back to normal.

Uma refuses to admit to herself that she’s simultaneously keeping watch of the clock and the very reason that the shop’s atmosphere doesn’t feel right today. Uma clenched her jaw, trying to keep a growl from leaving her throat. She’d given the damn fool three fuckin hours so why the hell was he still looking like a kicked puppy!? If this is how he was gonna act today, he should’ve stayed his ass at home because christ, he makes concentrating _impossible_!

Being sad was draining, which is why Gil always tried looking on the bright side of everything. They’d turned him down today…_again_. The hurt he felt inside always felt faint when they did but perhaps, because today was his birthday is the reason why it felt like there was a big, gaping wound on his heart.

A plate of fishcakes is set down in front of him, Gil blinking before raising his head up to the meet the eyes of the restaurant’s only waitress. Uma never said a word to him but he’d been a witness to her being rude to customers many times. He’s wanted to be her friend for years, feeling his chances of winning her friendship would’ve increased now that it was only him that came down to the shop and he didn’t have his family here to distract him but he’s been largely unsuccessful.

Well, she prefers that dopey, confused look on his face to the sad mask he’s been wearing. “Normally, you order fishcakes so I thought I’d just go ahead and bring some over.”

Gil deflates, sighing as he lowers his head. He hadn’t ordered fishcakes today like he normally does for a reason. While he and his brothers had very little in common, they shared a common love for fishcakes. When he and his family used to come down here together, his father wouldn’t let them eat the fishcakes until after everyone had finished eating. When he gave them the okay, the three of them really had at the fishcakes, scarfing them down without no care of being mannerly and all while ignoring the chastisements of their mother. They’d always play rock, paper, scissors for the last fishcake with the two losers always grumbling when the victor cheered and stuffed it into their mouth.

Coming down to the shop with his family had been the only time he’d ever felt close with his father and brothers. Although it was his birthday, he felt that requesting that his family come down here to the shop today as a birthday gift to him would be selfish on his part, since obviously they wouldn’t want to come under normal circumstances. And besides, selfishness tended to make others unhappy and making others unhappy, especially his family is the last thing he wants to do.

Although, the fishcakes will go untouched like the rest of the food on the table, going without thanking Uma is simply out of the question. Raising his head back up, Gil gives the pretty girl a small, weak smile. “Thanks, Uma.”

She thought the damn fishcakes would do the trick, Uma frowning even harder. She should chew him out for not eating his food, for wasting it like this but she won’t risk making him even sadder.

“But honestly…the last thing I wanna eat today are fishcakes,” Gil says sadly, bowing his head. “Being sad stinks and I know if I do that it’ll just make me even sadder.”

She can’t make it look like she gives a shit about him, quickly coming up with the perfect excuse. Sighing through her nose, the waitress sits down across from the gloomy boy, watching as he craned his head upwards to stare confusedly at her. “Well, you’re not just gonna waste all this damn food so I’m gonna sit here and help you eat it all.”

Uma was gonna…eat with him? He smiles. Maybe he wouldn’t have such a bad birthday today, after all. “Okay.”

He’s not completely himself again but light has flickered back into his eyes. …Good.

“You always look so stressed.”

She’d been in the middle of clearing a table when Gil had spoken to her, the young witch turning her head.

Gil frowns. “I don’t like it when my friends are stressed.”

…Friend? No one’s thrown her for a loop like this in a long while.

Gil lights up. “I’ve got it! I could help you around the shop!”

She’s only somewhat recovered from the bright-eyed boy referring to her as his friend but it’s still not enough for her to give him a proper response.

“Pretty please, Uma!” Gil begs. “I promise I’ll stay out of your way.”

He just looks so damn earnest and his jutted out bottom lip isn’t making denying him any easier. Rolling her eyes, the girl says, “Fine. But it’s _just_ for today.”

**Author's Note:**

> To all who made it to the end of the fic, I hope y'all enjoyed it.:) Feedback of any kind is very much appreciated.:)


End file.
